


One Glass of Mistake

by geeelatinnn, oreranoneiro (jiyuunoriyuu)



Series: Midnight Ramblings [3]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, drunk, they kiss, yeah another kyomohoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/oreranoneiro
Summary: More than happy? Hokuto? Taiga was confused, normally Hokuto would avoid even being in the same dressing room alone with him. Why would he be more than happy to stay over at their house? What could his mother have said to him to get him to agree to it? It doesn’t make sense.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Midnight Ramblings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	One Glass of Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually my first time to co-author a fic with someone, I thought the plot was good but I was not doing it any justice and I am very thankful that @oreranoneiro helped me out with this one. Hopefully this would not be the last time we work together because honestly her fics are really good so make sure to drop by her page and read her other works.
> 
> I hope you enjoy our little drunk just as much as we enjoyed playing around with him.

"Your dad and I are going out tonight and we won't be back until tomorrow morning. Don't worry, I asked one of your friends to keep you company." Taiga's mom told him after they ate dinner.

"Which one?" 

"Hokuto. I ran into him at the mall and he was more than happy to stay here with you."

_ More than happy? Hokuto?  _ Taiga was confused, normally Hokuto would avoid even being in the same dressing room alone with him. Why would he be more than happy to stay over at their house? What could his mother have said to him to get him to agree to it? It doesn’t make sense.

He doesn’t have enough courage to start thinking about how he feels about that decision. It’s complicated, their relationship. Taiga doesn’t know what to call it. Friendship? Colleague? Calling it as something with intimacy is a lie, but making it something purely professional is not enough. He has to settle with Taiga and Hokuto.

He likes how it sounds.

"Be nice and don't burn the house down." His mother said before leaving. Taiga nodded, his head was somewhere else already he couldn't really catch what else his mother had said.

Taiga stayed in the living room, choosing a movie to stream while he waited for Hokuto. What would the two of them do together anyway? What would they talk about? They haven't been alone together for more than an hour let alone a whole night. This night might be a long awkward one he would never want to remember. Not long after his mother left, the doorbell rang.

Taiga went to answer it. Hokuto was outside, looking comfortable in long sleeves and colourful pants. Comfortable  _ and  _ handsome. How did Hokuto do that anyway, looking good even without doing anything?

"Good, so you didn't get lost on your way here," Taiga said as he led the way to the guest room for Hokuto to put down his bag first. They didn’t trade a ‘hello’ or ‘hi’ or ‘long time no see’, they literally just met each other yesterday at work. But the nervous energy between them makes it feel like they’re in an alternative universe.

"Your mom booked a car to pick me up," Hokuto said. 

Taiga turned the doorknob of the room but it was locked. So he tried to call his parents to ask for the keys, but both of them were not answering their phones.

Almost like they were doing it on purpose. He could just imagine his mother's scheming chuckle.

"Uhm," Taiga scratched the back of his head. "Door's locked and I have no idea where the keys are. Let's just put your stuff in my room for now."

After placing Hokuto's things in his room, they went back to the living room. They sat at each end of the sofa, no one trying to make conversation as they continued watching the movie Taiga watched while waiting for Hokuto.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Taiga offered. Hokuto is a guest, after all. Even if Taiga hasn’t decided his feelings on it just yet.

"Water will be fine."

Taiga went to the kitchen and filled two glasses up with water. It looked a little flat to him but he thought he might just be overthinking things.

"Here." Taiga handed the glass to Hokuto, which the younger took with a whisper of thanks. Hokuto drank the contents in a go, not even stopping for air.

"Wow. Were you that thirsty?" Taiga took a sip out of his own glass and spit it right back. He should’ve known it. "Oh no! You shouldn't have drunk it all!"

"What? Why?" Hokuto asked confusedly, suddenly feeling warm and opened one of the buttons of his pyjama top to readjust his collar. "Is it hot in here?"

"Maybe you're feeling hot because I just made you drink about 600 ml of soju in one go?" Taiga asked sheepishly, feeling a bit guilty for it. 

"Oh god." Hokuto leaned back on the sofa.

"I hope you have high alcohol tolerance," Taiga tried to lift up the mood a little, laughing awkwardly. Well even if Hokuto doesn’t, at least they’re home so there’s no danger of him going mad in public.

"Why would you even… I mean… I'm sorry." Hokuto looks flustered, his cheeks getting redder by seconds. 

Taiga chuckled, amused as he did not get to see Hokuto's flustered reactions that often. It’s kinda cute. "Why did you drink it all in one go anyway? Didn't you notice something was off?"

"I did. It hit differently on my throat but I thought I was overthinking things. And I…. I'm very nervous right now being here alone with you." Hokuto blurted out and put his hand over his mouth to stop himself.

Taiga tried to hold back his laughter. He failed. Drunk Hokuto is  _ cute. _ "Why did you even say yes to staying over here tonight?"

"How can anyone ever say no to your mom? Really? Enlighten me."

“Fair enough,” Taiga nods, knowing how convincing his mom can be when she wants something. She would never accept no as an answer, especially when it’s something related to him. "Why would you feel nervous around me? It's not like I will tackle you or anything."

"I know that. I'm much stronger than you and that makes me nervous because what if I can't control myself. Now you almost got me drunk. We'll have to share the bed. And you smell so good and look so soft!"

Taiga laughed at him. Watching Hokuto ramble was much more amusing than the movie playing on the television. "If only I knew you'd be this amusing I should have gotten you to drink more."

"Stop laughing." Hokuto covered his face. His red ears are still visible though, and maybe Taiga himself is a bit intoxicated because he can’t stop thinking about how cute Hokuto is. Hokuto’s ramble gave him a lot of questions, but making fun of the younger man is just too much fun and he can’t stop. "Come on. Stop it."

Taiga moved closer to him poking on his hands to get him to take it off his face. Hokuto couldn't bear with the embarrassment much longer and stood up. 

"Hey! Don't leave me alone here. You were supposed to keep me company." Taiga tried to be as whiny as he could as he continued to drag things to see how Hokuto would react.

Hokuto groaned but still went back to the sofa. "Why can't I ever say no to you or your mom?" He said in a deafeated voice.

"Hhmm, I wonder. Maybe because we both look soft?" Taiga laughed.

"That's it. I don't even care anymore." Hokuto pulled Taiga to him and kissed him, threading his hand on his hair until Taiga eases up, holding the older in place but not too rough. Even drunk Hokuto is still a good kisser, and Taiga feels like he’s melting into the other’s touch. Hokuto was the one to pull away and let go of Taiga. "I'm sorry… I… ugh!" Hokuto fell back on the sofa.

"I'm not," Taiga said before pulling Hokuto in for another kiss, deeper this time. He could feel Hokuto's muffled moans when he bit down on his lower lip. So Hokuto like that, huh. He did it again, getting more soft moans from the other. He finally pulled away to catch his breath.

"Bedroom?"

Taiga nodded in response. Hokuto picked him up like he weighed nothing and Taiga wrapped his legs around Hokuto. The strength. Taiga knows he isn’t exactly heavy, but the way Hokuto held him easily is still amazing. Hokuto settled Taiga down on the bed, shifting his weight on his knees as if he’s afraid to put too much of his weight on Taiga. Taiga worked the buttons of Hokuto's shirt and marvelled at his toned abs.

"Did you work out before going here?" Taiga asked as he ran his hand all over Hokuto making him shiver.

Hokuto shakes his head before taking off Taiga's shirt and started sucking on his neck. Taiga tugged on his hair, his breaths hurried as Hokuto planted kisses all over his body. He made no effort to lower down his voice, it was just the two of them in the whole house anyway. And Hokuto just feels so good. Like a child hungry for attention, he pulled up Hokuto so that they were facing each other.

“God, you’re beautiful.” Hokuto swept some of Taiga’s hair to the side. He looks so awestruck, as if Taiga is the most beautiful thing he ever saw, which he was at least in Hokuto's little world. It’s amusing watching Hokuto being so honest and he couldn’t hide it, it reflected in his eyes and the way he smiled as Hokuto traced the features of his face.

“Stop it,” Hokuto said as he lightly cupped Taiga’s face, rubbing his thumb over the blonde’s cheek.

“Stop what?” Taiga laughed playfully, running his hand over Hokuto’s face, keeping their eyes locked on each other. “Stop what, Hokuto?”

“O, God.” Hokuto got off Taiga and laid down beside him, his arm over his eyes.

Taiga chuckled. “What’s wrong, Hokuto~?” He poked at Hokuto’s cheek while continuously calling out Hokuto’s name in a sing-song voice. Hokuto softly batted his hand away, but Taiga won’t stop. This was too much fun for him, maybe his mother did have the best idea with this sleepover.

“O God, please don’t sing.”

Taiga laughed and that in itself already sounded like music to Hokuto’s ears. But it was as if Taiga really wanted to push him to the limits and started singing a ballad song right close to Hokuto’s ear while Taiga’s fingers traced his toned abs.

“Kyomoto, please stop. I don’t know how long I could hold it in anymore being in such close proximity with you with no one else.”

“I’m not going to stop. You got me too curious now, what you’re holding back anyway? So I’ll continue singing here,” Taiga grinned, his fingers never stop tracing all of Hokuto’s exposed skin. “Also stop it with Kyomoto, you’ve kissed me, just use my name already.”

“Ugh!” Hokuto groaned. “Why do you have to sound like that?”

Taiga laughed. “Like what?”

“Like… ugh… I don’t know, angelic, majestic, wonderful… I’m a man who is good with his words but I somehow lose all my ability when it comes to you! Why are you always glowing anyway? Shining as if all the lights are focused on you? Why? Why? Why do I always always look at you, watch you? God! I just want to hold you so bad! You look so soft.”

Taiga fell down on the bed, laughing his heart out.

“Stop laughing at me!” Hokuto shifted so his back was facing Taiga. “God even your laugh sounds amazing. Your smile makes my head go wild. I want to make you smile more, laugh more. O God what the hell, Hokuto, shut up!”

“Hey~ hey~” Taiga was still laughing, peering over Hokuto’s shoulder. “Ho~ ku~ to~” He poked on his cheek and repeatedly called out his name again before shifting back to lie on the bed. “Ha~ I feel so cold.”

“I’ll go fetch you a shirt. Where do you keep them?” He’s here to accompany Taiga, after all, there’s no way he’s letting the older catch a cold. Just imagining how much scolding he'd get from Taiga's father already made him afraid for his life.

“You took off my shirt, take full responsibility for warming me up!” Taiga demanded.

Hokuto rolled over to face Taiga. “Do not tease me like that.” 

Taiga smiled and snuggled closer to Hokuto. “Come on~ hold me.”

Hokuto wrapped his arms around Taiga and held him close. “Is that warm enough for you?”

“Come again tomorrow to warm my bed up.”

Hokuto could only see the top of Taiga’s head right now and he couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not. “Taiga - ”

“Come again tomorrow so we could talk when you have a more proper grip of yourself. Although, I liked you a little flustered as well but this isn’t really something I would want to talk about while your head’s not clear.”

“But - ”

“No! No more buts. I’m getting tired of this. Just, come tomorrow or else I’ll get my mom to talk to you because you can’t say no to her!” Taiga needs Hokuto completely sober, and he also needs time to figure out his own feelings. Although he pretty much knows what he wants anyway. He still doesn’t want Hokuto to regret this decision.

He doesn’t want Hokuto to regret them.

Hokuto laughed. “Alright, alright. Who am I to deny you what you want anyway?”

“Wow, I could get used to this. Always getting my way.”

“Whatever you want, Taiga.”

  
  


(If Taiga’s heart stuttered each time Hokuto says his name, then no one needs to know it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time to read this!
> 
> If you have comments or suggestions you can also drop by my twitter @geeelatinnn


End file.
